Many devices provide location-based services that utilize position tracking. In one example, a mapping service on a mobile phone may utilize global coordinates (e.g., positional information, such as longitude and latitude, from a global positioning system (GPS)) to identify a current location of the mobile phone. In this way, the user may plan a travel route from the current location to a particular destination of interest to the user. In another example, a restaurant application on a tablet device may utilize positional information, such as global coordinates, to suggest local restaurants to a user. Current position tracking techniques utilize global coordinates associated with GPS because GPS may provide relatively accurate longitude and latitude information for outdoor spaces. However, GPS may not accurately represent indoor locations because GPS may not be able to identify locations within enclosures, such as buildings. In this way, location-based services may be limited to tracking outdoor positions.